1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing a cover member thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic equipment for providing an image to a user, such as smartphones, digital cameras, laptop computers, navigation devices, and smart televisions, includes an image display device for displaying an image. The image display device includes a display panel for generating an image to display the generated image and a window disposed above the display panel to protect the display panel.
Various display devices are being developed. Such display devices may display an image in various directions in one apparatus.
A window applied to the display device may have proper rigidity to protect inner components against an external impact and may also have a shape corresponding to that of the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.